The invention relates to an athletic impact detection and display device that may be used to estimate the impact location, force and resulting reaction exerted on a ball or similar object.
In sporting events where a ball is struck with a bat, club, racket or similar device, the force of the impact determines how far and/or fast a ball might travel. The difference between how hard the ball is struck can be the difference between winning and losing a game. When practicing for many of these events the distance traveled by the ball can be determined by measuring the distance from the point of impact with the ball to the landing or resting location of the ball. This requires a field large enough for the ball to make a complete travel from where it is hit to where it lands.
If two balls are struck with the same force, and one ball travels parallel with the ground, and the other ball travel up at an angle, the distance traveled by each ball would be different. It would require measuring the distance traveled by each of these balls, angle of trajectory, wind speed, and direction to determine the force of the impact. Changes in stance or swing can make a difference in the how hard the ball is struck and ultimately how far the ball might travel. The concept of how hard the ball is struck is easy to relate to a baseball, and the same principles exist in tennis, golf or any game where a bat, club, racket or similar instrument makes contact with a ball, puck, or other object. For a golf club or tennis racket, multiple sensors can be installed that provide feedback on impact force, location, and direction to determine chipping and slicing of the ball, as well as spin. In addition to displaying a single value on the intensity of an impact, the ideal device could collect a number of readings and display minimum, maximum, average, total number of hits, keep score, or determine other mathematical relationship. The ideal device would provide all these features in a design that would be small enough that it could be located on or within the handle or transmitted to a wrist mounted device in close proximity. The device should also require minimal or no additional equipment beyond the object being swung, the object being impacted, and not restrict normal game playing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,326 by Spears, Jr. discloses a ball mounted on a swing arm. When the ball is struck the invention calculates the resulting impact and trajectory. While this device is capable of determining the force of the impact and the trajectory it requires an external device and the user strikes a fixed object that may not simulate a ball being thrown to the person batting. In addition this device cannot be used in normal game play.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,482 by Katayama allows the user to strike a golf ball sitting on top of a golf Tee. When the golf ball is struck the ball is tracked through two shutters that calculate the speed and trajectory of the ball. It then determines where the ball might land. This device provides the user with an estimate of how hard the ball is struck and where the ball might land, but it requires significant additional equipment to make these calculations. While this invention allows the user to strike the ball as it would be struck in when playing the sport it cannot be used for normal golf playing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,880 by Koike calculates the impact of a tennis ball. This invention allows the person to strike a tennis ball that is sent to the user. This invention calculates the force that the ball was struck by knowing where the person was standing when the ball is hit, when and where the ball lands. This invention like the others requires additional equipment to determine the force of the impact. While this device may be used on a tennis court, most of the apparatus used to determine how hard the ball is struck sits in the opponent""s tennis court.
While these devices provide the user with information regarding the impact they all require additional equipment beyond the basic two items used in the sport like a bat and ball. In addition the cost and set-up of the equipment may be extensive. Also most of these devices do not allow for normal playing of the sport. All these devices fall short of providing a simple cost effective force detecting and display device that may provide the user with feedback on how they are improving. In addition, prior art may not keep track of accumulated information like minimum, maximum, average, total number of impacts, score or other mathematical relationships.
Methods and apparatus are provided herein that provide a user a simple method to determine the impact intensity. The internal electronics allow simple user interface and control over sophisticated sensing and display means. In one aspect of a particular class of embodiments, the user can toss a ball into the air and hit the ball with the bat. The electronics then determine the intensity of the impact and convert the impact into a distance. In another aspect of the preferred embodiment multiple sensors can determine the direction of the flight. In still another aspect of the preferred embodiment the detection device contains a processing means that can retain multiple impacts and can determine mathematical relationships between numerous impacts. In yet another aspect of the preferred embodiment the device can provide a numerical and or graphical display to estimate the trajectory or travel of the object impacted. In yet another aspect of the preferred embodiment a sound transducer can be installed that simulated a cheering crowd or other sound to indicate the result of the impact. It is contemplated that the device be small enough in size to fit within a standard bat, racket or club, as well as be mountable on an existing bat racket or club. The invention could reside within a golf club, and the user interface be wrist mounted. In another aspect of the preferred embodiment the power supply can be either batter or solar so the long-term data can be retained for future comparison or downloading into a computer.
Various objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, along with the accompanying drawings in which like numerals represent like components.